Bakugan Battle Gear
'''Bakugan Battle Gear can attach to the back of most Gundalian Invaders Bakugan, though according to the rules they can also be played with any Bakugan, such as older Bakugan. Like a Bakugan Trap, a Battle Gear is played during battle. However, rather than changing Attributes, they give a small boost to G-Power, usually between 50 and 120 Gs. There are currently 28 different known Bakugan Battle Gear. They are; JetKor, AirKor, Lansor, Battle Sabre, Battle Turbine, Rock Hammer, Vilantor Gear, Battle Crusher, Twin Destructor, Zukanator, Chompixx, Boomix, Swayther, Terrorcrest, Barias Gear, Destrakon, Lashor, Vicer, Razoid, Gigarth, Spartablaster, impalation , jakalier , Blasteroid , Nukix Gear . Beamblitzer , Akator Gear , Riptor and Smashtor. Although they have the same main attribute colors of the normal Bakugan, their symbols are different from that of a normal Bakugan. These symbols mean Gold, Silver, and Copper (which replaces the term Bronze in the new rules). Exactly which is which can be told from the detailing the Bakugan has, as the highlights on the Gear will match the color indicated. These colors also correspond to the Gate Cards of the same colors. In the anime, all Battle Gear compatable Bakugan have to have some part of them moved in order for them to have the Battle Gear attached, while in the game, most of them do. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In the Anime, the characters press certain button combinations on their Gauntlet, the Battle Gear then assembles itself. Only one certain Battle Gear can be used on a Bakugan, as it is designed for its DNA signature. All the Battle Gear in the Anime have 100 Gs. In episode 41, The first Battle Gear, which is Spectra's Twin Destructor, is seen battling on Helios with Drago against Hydron and Zenoheld In episode 43, Avatar Baron used Battle Crusher while battling Baron and Nemus. In episode 44, Helios challenges Drago to a "Final Battle" and uses Twin Destructor. While battling, Drago Bent the cannons. In episode 45, Spectra created JetKor for Dan and Drago through use of Drago's DNA and the Phantom Data, the Phantom Data gave the Bakugan Rock Hammer and Swayther to Coredem and Hawktor respectively. It is in this episode that we learn that Battle Gear are not supposed to be considered foriegn to a Bakugan's body. In episode 51, Dan used JetKor to help with the battle on the Alternative. Also, Spectra got a new Battle Gear. It was Zukanator because it is more powerful than Twin Destructor. In episode 52, in the video message that Professor Clay received from an unknown source, Dharak connecting to AirKor was displayed. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In episode 1, Dan used JetKor and Helix Dragonoid to battle Ren's Linehalt and his Battle Gear, Boomix. In episode 2, Dan used JetKor and Helix Dragonoid again to battle Rubanoid with the Battle Gear, Destrakon, and Phosphos with the Battle Gear, Terrorcrest. In episode 3, Aranaut used Battle Crusher and Drago used JetKor. In episode 4, Coredem used Rock Hammer. In episode 5 Destrakon was used again and Spartablaster, and JetKor also appears. In episode 6, Aranaut used Battle Crusher again against Plitheon and Vilantor Gear. In episode 7, Linehalt used Boomix and Akwimos used Gigarth In episode 8, Avior used Lashor, Rubanoid used Destrakon, Coredem used Rock Hammer, and Akwimos used Gigarth. In episode 9, Coredem used Rock Hammer and Drago used JetKor. In episode 10, Aranaut used Battle Crusher, Phosphos used Terrorcrest and Contestir used Spartablaster. In episode 11, Linehalt used Boomixx, and Jesse used Vilantor Gear. In episode 12, Lumino Dragonoid might use JetKor and Rubanoid might use Destrakon. Game Battle Gear come with a "Reference Card". These blue-backed cards aren't in any used or unused piles, but simply detail the Battle Gear's special abilities. While Battle Gear can be attached to a Bakugan of any attribute, each Reference Card gives the Battle Gear a special ability if it is attached to one of two particular attributes. Or, if the Battle Gear matches the color (e.g. Gold to a Gold Gate Card) of the gate, one can pick whichever ability from the card that they want, regardless of attribute. A player can have any combination of two Battle Gear and/or Traps, meaning they can have one Trap and one Battle Gear, or simply two Battle Gears. In a big game you can have four Traps and/or four Battle Gear, or a combination of both. Like Traps, Battle Gear can go on any Bakugan. For example, they will be able to combine with any old Bakugan as though new, but are used by placing them next to the Bakugan that's incapable having Battle Gear placed on it. Trivia *Battle Gear have appeared in every episode of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders so far. *They were probably supposed to have normal Attributes, judging by images of prototype Twin Destructors. *So far every battle gear for Aquos Bakugan are hands Gallery Anime Game Symbols File:Goldyp.png|Gold Battle Gear Symbol File:Silvera.png|Silver Battle Gear Symbol File:Coppery.png|Copper Battle Gear Symbol '''